Angel of Mine
by COBigBlueBox
Summary: A/U "47 Seconds" Instead of being angry at hearing her confession, Castle decides to leave the 12th to lick his wounds. However, Beckett isn't about to give him up without a fight...rated T for language. Reviews appreciated.


Castle walked into The Old Haunt, a haunted look on his face. He barely acknowledged the wave from the bartender on duty, and immediately headed downstairs toward his office. He had forgotten the bar was at its busiest during this hour, but he hadn't wanted to go to the loft and face the questioning from his mother or Alexis. After what he had heard Beckett confess to a suspect, he couldn't take being around anyone right now. Castle shut the door, knowing none of the staff would bother him until much later, if at all. He poured himself a glass of Scotch, but suddenly sat it back down. He wasn't in the mood for a drink, but neither could he get Beckett's words out of his mind. As he stared at the glass sitting on the table, her words echoed in his brain. "I was shot in the chest, and I remember every second of it! And so do you!" Suddenly, all the pain and hurt he'd been trying to hold back surged forth in his mind, and he broke down crying. Sobbing, he sank down onto the couch, letting the hurt run freely. He hadn't felt this bad since the night Kyra left. No woman had ever come close to owning his heart, until Kate came along. He didn't know how or why, just that he was in love with her. And he now understood that she didn't feel the same way. The realization that he would never be loved by Kate the way he loved her caused a fresh round of tears to fall from his eyes, as he sat alone in his office, letting his heart hurt as much as it needed to right now.

* * *

Kate ran into The Old Haunt, desperately looking around for Castle. As she had walked out of the interrogation room, she had seen his broad form in the elevator, just as the doors closed. Looking over at the boys, she had seen only sadness and confirmation on their faces: Castle had been in the observation room, and had heard her. Kate ran over to her desk, grabbing her coat. Thankfully, it was already 5:00, so she was able to run out without Gates questioning her. A quick call to Martha had confirmed that Castle wasn't at the loft, nor had he been there all day. This is why Kate, after narrowing the list of places he might be, was currently standing in his bar. She looked at the bartender, who nodded his head and pointed downstairs.

"How bad is he?" she asked.

"Bad," was all he said in return. Kate winced internally, feeling like a world-class bitch. She knew he heard her, but knowing Castle, he had the wrong idea about her feelings for him.

_**And whose fault is that? **_her subconscious whispered. _**It's not like you ever showed him how much you love him.**_

Kate squeezed her eyes shut, and sighed. "I know,"she murmured. "But I just wasn't ready yet."

_**Oh, bullshit! **_her subconscious replied. _**You just didn't want to be hurt again, so you led him on! If you want him to listen to you, you better make a grand showing, because honey, words aren't going to do it this time.**_

Kate opened her eyes, and strode to the jukebox. Castle had gotten a more modern one installed a few months ago, but Martha and Alexis had talked him into keeping the old jukebox. Martha had claimed it added a touch of elegance to the bar, and Kate had to agree. Normally, she played songs on it when the team celebrated a closed case. Tonight, however, she needed the modern one. A search through the list hadn't turned up the song Kate wanted, but she had no trouble downloading it. Thankfully, the bar was empty of patrons, so Kate knew the song she had selected would be heard downstairs. She immediately strode down to Castle's office, but paused as she stood outside his door. Was that…crying? Kate opened the door, to be greeted by the sight of Castle sitting on his couch, sobbing.

_Oh, Castle, _she thought, feeling tears run down her face, knowing she was the reason his big heart was hurt so much. As the first beats of the song reached them, Kate swallowed the lump in her throat, and began singing in a soft voice.

_When I first saw you I already knew_

_There was something inside of you_

_Something I thought that I would never find_

_Angel of mine_

Castle looked up at the sound of someone singing, only to be greeted by the sight of the last person he expected to see. Sniffling, he wiped at his eyes. "…Kate?" he whispered.

Kate smiled, but continued singing softly.

_I look at you looking at me_

_Now I know why they say the best things are free_

_Gonna love you boy you are so fine_

_Angel of mine_

Kate slowly walked forward, extending her hand to Castle. Castle hesitated, but then took it. Kate grasped his hand, and gently pulled him to his feet. Eyes glistening with unshed tears, she softly sang the next part.

_How you changed my world you'll never know_

_I'm different now, you helped me grow_

Kate pulled Castle in, and softly hugged him. "I'm sorry, Castle," she whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

"You could have just told me, Beckett," he replied, his own tears staining the back of her shirt. "It would have hurt, but if you don't love me, you could have just said so. You didn't have to lie."

Kate closed her eyes, as more tears fell. "I'm so sorry for that," she said. "But you're wrong. I do love you."

"If you're just saying that so I won't leave the precinct, please just stop now," said Castle.

"No! Rick, please, just listen!" Kate pleaded. She leaned back so she could stare into his eyes, as she began to sing the chorus.

_You came into my life_

_Sent from above_

_When I lost all hope_

_You showed me love_

_I'm checkin' for you_

_Boy you're right on time_

_Angel of mine_

Castle didn't speak, but he stared into Kate's eyes as she sang. He saw the love, as well as the remorse for lying to him. As Kate finished, she leaned in and gently kissed him. Castle wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. When they finally broke apart for air, he leaned his forehead on hers.

"No more lies, Kate," he whispered. "Please. I can't handle losing you."

Kate smiled, and softly kissed him again. "You won't," she said, smiling. She wrapped her arms around him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Angel of mine," she whispered, closing her eyes.


End file.
